


Exotic Desire

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Drabble, in response to the prompt"Train."Exotic fruits have more Magic than everybody knows.





	Exotic Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Scribbilous Forum at Checkmated.  Word Prompt:Train  


* * *

“You look distracted, son. Is everything all right?”

Ron was putting the plates on the kitchen table for the monthly Sunday lunch at the Burrow. Arthur was missing the usual Ron enthusiasm that he'd get for his mother’s food or for spending time with his nephews. He seemed immersed in a hard train of thought, instead.

Ron sat tiredly on a chair and murmured, “Hermione.”

Arthur asked worriedly, “Is she all right? Is the baby?”

Ron's eyes widened. “No, Dad. Everything is all right with them. It’s… Did Mum have strange food desires when she got pregnant?”

Arthur laughed. “Yes, she did. She had a different desire every time she got pregnant, but there was one exotic fruit she always craved, no matter where I had to go to get it.”

Ron chuckled. “Not Black Sapote, for sure."

Arthur smiled. “Exactly that one! The “Weasley exotic fruit” as I call it, ever since your mother was waiting for Bill. Did you ever taste one?”

Ron grinned. “Oh yeah, and I Apparated hundreds of miles to get it for Hermione this weekend. Black Sapote is also called Chocolate Pudding Fruit. It tastes so good, it’s like chocolate. It is native in Mexico and Guatemala, and it is used often to make ice creams.”

Arthur gave his son a wise look. “Yes, that’s absolutely delicious. Magic people have adored eating it for many centuries. And some of its magic effects work for a couple of days.”

Ron stood, avoiding his father’s eyes, and with the tip of his ears reddening, he suggested they help Charlie with the children’s games in back yard.

********************************************

“Ron, do you know what I would like to taste?”

Ron snuggled close to his wife's body on the bed. “Please, not fruit again. I need to get some sleep, love.”

Hermione whispered, “I’m not talking about fruit.”

Suddenly, Ron was very awake.

~Spider

A/N: You can check Black sapote is a real exotic fruit [Here](http://www.deliciousorganics.com/recipes/exoticfruit.htm)  



End file.
